


"Don't forget me"

by Touchmyspaghett



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, tw:death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touchmyspaghett/pseuds/Touchmyspaghett
Summary: What happens if Link defeats Calamity Ganon but hasn't found his memories? How will Zelda react when the boy she loves has no idea who she is?Short breath of the wild one shot.Also found on my Wattpad: Beautiful-Lunatic





	"Don't forget me"

In his travels, Link just followed what he needed to be told; taking back control of the four divine beasts and freeing the champion's souls despite barely knowing who these four people were, and why he had to be doing this. He was simply doing what he was told. On his Shiekah Slate, there were twelve pictures already on it that the previous princess, Zelda took but the former champion never went to those locations. His main goal was to beat Calamity Ganon, so that was all he focused on.

He mindlessly followed orders up until he went to Hyrule castle to fight Calamity Ganon. He fought and won the battle with Ganon, and was transported to fight Dark Beast Ganon. He heard Zelda call for him once more with her voice. He felt like he could almost remember who she was, but at the same time on the verge of fully forgetting her. He only knew her name, and that she was the Princess.

He was given the bow of light and began to have the final battle. Whenever blights on Ganon's body shone bright, he shot golden arrows at them, and it hurt the beast. He did it multiple times until the final blight showed up on its forehead. The hero used Revali's gale and flew up to the sky. He shot a light arrow at the beast and ended everything once and for all.

Zelda appeared in her white dress. She looked up at him and gave a tired smile. "Link.. do you remember me?" She asked, hoping and begging that he would remember. Unfortunately the girl was wrong. Link gave her a clueless stare that practically screamed 'who are you?'. "Please say something... Link..."

Link said nothing.

Zelda teared up and covered her face with her hands and began sobbing into them.

One month later/Zelda's Diary

_It has been a while since I last wrote in here, correct? Over a hundred years, I suppose. I am surprised that this old diary of mine somehow made it in one piece these years, especially since most of Hyrule castle and Hyrule town had been destroyed. Luckily the Champions' descendants has formed a group for the rebuilding of Hyrule. I think Link will be partaking in the group as well, but I am not positive._

_Yesterday I visited Impa in Kakariko village to discuss...Something with her. I am glad she is still alive and well, and Paya seems like a kind girl. While I was there, I discussed Link's memories with Impa and what went wrong. Impa suggested taking Link to those places in the Shiekah Slate to see if he remembers anything. I agreed on her and decided to do what she said ._

_I pray to the Goddess Hylia that everything goes well._

_Impa also invited me to stay in Kakariko with her and Paya until the castle is rebuilt. What's the point of living in an empty castle, anyways? That place will only give me sad reminders of the past. Of course I accepted her invitation with delight._

_In a few days, I will leave for Link's home in Hateno village. If there truly is a goddess, I pray that everything goes the way I hope for._

XX time later/ Zelda's diary.

_I should really keep up with this diary or journal of mine, shouldn't I? A few weeks ago, I had left for Link's home in Hateno village on horseback, in hopes that my plan would succeed. There were no more monsters around anymore, so it was an easy and relaxing trip that took half the day. The field outside of Hateno's forest gave me flashbacks to the time a hundred years ago. The whole field was covered in decayed Guardians, and the few that survived had been released from Calamity Ganon and had returned to our side. I do not trust them at all, so I will ask some people to help move them to someplace ... Hidden._

_We do not need anymore deaths._

_When I had reached Link's home in Hateno village a few hours later, I was surprised and happy to see him helping around the town. I called him over, and ordered him to grab his horse and follow me to the Lanaryu Promenade. He, of course followed my orders with the blank stare on his face. I hated that stare. I want Link - my Link back, not this mindless zombie!_

_The hero had gotten his items and horse ready and we left Hateno village not even an hour later. A few hours of galloping passed and we made it to the gate at the end of Lanaryu Promenade. We stopped, and he got off his horse, and helped me down. I grabbed his soft hand and got off my white horse. I remember asking him if he remembered anything. Anything at all._

_"This gate... Do you remember anything relating to this gate? Do you remember any memories?" I asked him, my voice sounded hoarse. I gulped and waited for him to make any kind of reaction. Why should I get my hopes up at this point? He, of course didn't give me any signs. The boy stared at the gate with a blank face, and seeing that made me clench my fists. "... You are dismissed." I breathed out, my voice straining even more._

_Link gave me a small nod and got back into his horse, and rode off. I don't know who this boy was anymore. I waited until he was completely out of my view before I collapsed down onto my knees and placed my face in my hands._

_I found myself sobbing because I just realized that I really do love him._

XX time later/ Zelda's diary.

_I do not know how long since everything went back to normal, but within that time, I had taken Link to many special places around the world in hopes of him regaining his memories. None of those places triggered anything from him._

_Nothing I tried worked anymore. I didn't know what to do. I felt lost, because all my close friends were dead now. Now, Impa was no longer here with me anymore too. Unfortunately, she had passed away a few days ago due to her old age, and the entirety of Kakariko village was in morning up until today.  
I had sent a letter to Link, telling him about Impa's passing, and that he must come to Kakariko immediately, and that I also needed him to do something._

_This is my last plan to try to get his memories back. If this fails, I don't know what I would do. My purpose to hold Ganon back is fulfilled now, so my life doesn't have meaning anymore. It does not matter if I die now._

_This is my final plan, and I pray to the Goddesses that it succeeds. When he gets here, I will take him to Zora's domain and ask Prince Sidon to help me. He will tell Link about his (Link) and Mipha's friendship, and I hope that will trigger something deep down for him._

_I **pray** that this succeeds, because I don't know what I would do if it doesn't._

\----

This is the final entry of Zelda's diary.

**End**


End file.
